


Reaction

by hanyou_elf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Vomiting, the mark of cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Humboldt.</p><p>Spoilers for King of the Damned.  Major, major spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert for King of the Damned!

She’d had been pliant and beautiful under his knife. And the power that flowed through him had made him pant with desire. He’d been hard in his jeans, wanted to take his dick out and beat it right there.

Sam had called him, distracted him, pulled him back from the edge. And after Crowley had left them, Dean needed to find a shower. He found the first motel he could find, made Sam book a room, and claimed the shower. 

But the water wasn’t hot enough. He didn’t think it would ever be hot enough to wash the lingering slickness of the feel of Abaddon’s blood from his hands. He’d had it up to his elbows, over his face, down his wrists. It had splashed onto his chest and neck, and he’d been prepared to bathe in it.

He’d wanted to use the blade and drag it through the center of her slender body, pull her open and play with the organs. He had wanted to pull her apart and spread her blood over the walls and the floor and the ceiling. He had wanted to claim that room, lay his bloody name on the room, and show the supernatural world that he was determined to take control of everything. 

His stomach roiled and he fell to his knees as he gagged. His head pounded with the throbbing of residual power and the hot water beating against the back of his scalp didn’t help. His stomach contracted and he heaved, spewing whiskey and the little bit of the Chinese he’d managed to eat. 

It’s like being in Hell again. He remembers how it felt to dive into souls, and how much he had wanted to repeat the process on her. He wanted to drag her to Hell, put her on his rack and take her apart. 

He gagged and pushed himself into the bottom of the tub, let the water wash over him. 

He couldn’t wait to get his hands on the blade again.


End file.
